Dr. Fist
Dr. Angus Fist (formerly '''Green-Jarvis Ben-Ellis')'' is a medical doctor at Stoolbend Memorial Hospital and generally serves as the go-to-guy from Brown-Tubbs Family. As of "Fist and the Furious", he is the fifth member of The Guys. He was originally voiced by show creator, Seth MacFarlane, but upon his departure from the show, he was replaced by Bryan Cranston. Biography Before the events of the series, Dr. Fist used to live in Manhattan, New York, working as a doctor, and leading a regular, problem-free life, under the name GreenJarvus Ben-Ellis. One night, while eating at an Italian Restaurant, he was visited by two members of a mafia, who he referred to as "Goombas". Knowing of his being a doctor, they took him to the restaurant's warehouse, where he was asked to heal a recently-attacked man's stab wounds. As a doctor, GreenJarvus did his job, which would be the first of many patients, from this same mob. Before he knew it, GreenJarvus was working as the new doctor of the New York Mafia. Through all these trials, GreenJarvus often felt trapped in the job he got himself into, and often wished to be a more ethical doctor. As luck would have it, he'd one day be approached by two FBI Agents, at that same Italian restaurant. This was the night before GreenJarvus was expected to aide the mafia's GodFather. The FBI agents knew about the mafia and GreenJarvus' association, and made a deal with him. They said that if he anesthetized The GodFather for long enough, that they'd have time to arrest him, they'd put him into witness relocation, so he could start a new life. GreenJarvus complied, betraying his team and leaving them behind. GreenJarvus' new life was in Stoolbend, Virginia, where we worked as a doctor, this time, under the new name of "Angus Fist". Since this, Dr. Fist has been a regular, well-respected medical doctor. Dr. Fist is currently working as who he wished to have been before, being far more ethical, well-paid, and successful. In "Fist and The Furious", Cleveland, Tim, Lester, and Holt blew his cover, when they posted information about him online, revealing his appearance and location, which gained the attention of the New York Mafia, and got them coming after him, much to Dr. Fist's misfortune. To make up for their mistake, The Guys let Dr. Fist hide out in The Broken Stool, only for Cleveland to stupidly blow their cover directly to the mob. When the mob invaded The Stool, Cleveland abruptly turned on Dr. Fist and shot him, threatening to take the mob out too. The mob backed out of The Stool, not wanting any trouble. When asked why he made such a sudden change, Cleveland explained how he and Dr. Fist had planned to trick the mob into thinking he was dead, to get him off the hook. Dr. Fist had been shot just a few inches away from his heart, but the team still had to remove the bullet from his chest. After a three hour operation, they had saved his life. Dr. Fist was so thankful of what they did, he befriended them all and Cleveland allowed him to join The Guys. Since then, Dr. Fist has been an honorary member of the group. Appearance Dr. Fist is an adult Caucasian male with auburn hair, slicked up into a doctor-do with a little ducktail that goes off to the side. He has a very chiseled face, making him fall nicely into the handsome doctor archetype. He wears a white labcoat, with a white shirt, and blue tie. He has a red pen in his labcoat pocket and always wears a gray and black stethoscope. He has dark blue pants and black shoes. Personality Dr. Fist is very proud to be a doctor, to say the least. He tells everyone he's a doctor, even when there is no reason to mention it, and he always wears his labcoat, even when he is off work, so he can ensure everyone that he is, in fact, a doctor. Dr. Fist takes his job very seriously and has great pride in every successful surgery and quadruple bypass he works on. Although at times, he's easily distracted from work and prone to joking around at inappropriate times. He is also quite narcissistic and egotistical, as he admires himself, not just because of his job, but because of his looks. He finds himself as a very handsome doctor, who's a hit with all of the ladies. Overall, Dr. Fist is just a comedic doctor archetype. Episode Appearances *Brawl in the Family *Good News Bear *From Fatness to Fitness *Da Doggone Daddy Daughter Dinner Dance *Gone With the Wind *The Curious Case of Jr. Working at the Stool *Crime Don't Pay *You're the Best Man, Cleveland Brown (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Fat and Wet *Beer Walk! (Cameo) *Murray Christmas *The Essence of Cleveland *Doctor's Disorders *A Vas Deferens Between Men & Women *Das Shrimp Boot *'Til Deaf *Skip Day (Cameo) *Turkey Pot Die *Die Semi-Hard (Die-Hard Version) *A Walk Down Cleveland Lane (Younger Version) *Fist and the Furious *Grave Danger *Of Lice and Men *'Tis the Cleveland to be Sorry (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Brownsized *A Rodent Like This *A Theistic Environment *Wide World of Cleveland Show (Italian Version/German Version/Japanese Version) *Here Comes the Bribe *When a Man (or Freight Train) Loves His Woman *California Dreamin' (Stand In) *The Hangover: Part Tubbs *Crazy Train *Wheel of Family! (Mentioned) *Cleveland Moves Out Trivia *He studied at Northwestern University. *In "Fist and the Furious", it was revealed that his real name is "Green-Jarvis Ben-Ellis", which is a reference to the football player, "Ben-Jarvis Green-Ellis". *He's majored in studying a disease called "Depilatory Mustachio Alopecia" (DMA), which translates to a medical symptom, where one loses their mustache. Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Male Category:Adults Category:Caucasians Category:Gingers Category:Doctors Category:Aristocrats Category:Gangsters Category:Residents of Stoolbend Category:Atheists Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Fist Family